


vroom vroom

by blissjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cars??? licenses???? yugyeom's audi??? idk tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissjaebeom/pseuds/blissjaebeom
Summary: yugyeom sees it, he likes it, he wants it, he got it.a car of course, much to youngjae's dismay.





	vroom vroom

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that one hard carry episode.... idek what this is.... i just know i want yugjae and i want it now..... not inspired by ariana's song either, since this was written way before she released it....
> 
> uh im supposed to be studying/..,.,.. so goodbye enjoy

“Hyung! Hyung, hyung, hyung~” Yugyeom repeated excitedly, trying to get the attention of his boyfriend, whose eyes were currently glued to the screen.

“What is it, Gyeommie?”

“I wanna buy a car.”

“Why?”

“So, I can drive my boyfriend around of course! But seems to me like he only wants to stay at home and play whatever this is,” Yugyeom pointed to the monitor and sighed, lying his head down on the older’s lap.

“You don’t even have a license, Gyeom.”

“That’s why I’m going to start learning to get one~ It shouldn’t be that hard right?”

 

 

“AGHHHHHH!!” Yugyeom groaned, slamming the notes on the table after reading it for 3 hours.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Youngjae pitifully asked, petting his boyfriend’s head like he does Coco.

“This is so hard, I can’t remember all these,” He dramatically fake-sobbed.

Youngjae internally rolled his eyes, “It’s going to be fine, Gyeom. You always ace tests anyway, when is your theory revision class?”

“Tuesday morning.”

“I’ll come with you, babe. Now, rest. We haven’t been together _together_ much, if you know what I mean.” Youngjae winked.

Yugyeom smiled back mischievously, pulling his hyung to their shared bedroom almost immediately.

 

“Number 4!” Yugyeom enthusiastically responded when the question flashed on the screen.

“Correct!” The teacher said, "Wah, Yugyeom, good job."

Another question flashes and coconut head answers, “Number 1!” He got it right, _again_.

“How did you even answer the question so fast? I barely read the first option!” Youngjae complained.

“Because you’re old, that’s why! Grandpa.” Yugyeom mocked.

“YA! I’m only a year older than you!”

“But you act like you’re a year old, though.”

“Ugh, I woke up early, so you won’t be nervous for your test later and this is what I get?! I’m out, I’ll see you at home.” _Morning Youngjae was also Angsty Youngjae._ It had slipped Yugyeom’s mind.

 

_‘Are you home safely, hyung? I’m sorry. Let’s talk when I come home. On my way to the test venue now. I love you.’_

 

As he stepped into the venue, there was no response.

_He failed the test._

And there was _still_ no response.

He moped when he goes through the doors, only to find his boyfriend waiting for him with a full picnic basket. The younger runs to him like an excited toddler when they see a toy, and relishes in the height differences between them both when he inhaled the other’s hair. He had always loved the smell ( _although they both used the same shampoo, it smells better on him anyway_ ).

"It's okay, Gyeom. You'll do better next time. Failure is simply the opportunity to begin again, this time more intelligently..."

"What the hell, hyung? Did you Google that?"

Youngjae didn't need words to answer that, as he shoved a piece of the homemade sandwich he made into the other's mouth.

 

Yugyeom loved moments like this. When they’re both just relaxing and he’s lying down on Youngjae’s chest, with the latter petting his head ( _that’s the number 1 thing Youngjae loved doing most with Yugyeom_ ), and just trying to savour very intimate and vulnerable times like this.

“You’re going to pass later, I just know it.”

“What if I fail again, hyung? I did so well on the mock verbal exam only to fail on the real one.”

“Then you just get up and go again, Yugs. I know you. You passed tryouts for three whole days straight, to get into the most renowned dance school in Asia. This should be nothing to you.”

“I know… You always know what to say,” Yugyeom turned his head around to place his chin on the older’s chest, “I love you. More than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you too. But now… you have to go get ready! Your test is in 2 hours!!”

The youngest groaned, “Ugh hyung, way to ruin a beautiful moment. Wanna shower together?” Yugyeom wriggled his eyebrows.

Youngjae glared back, “NO. Now go!”

  

“See, I told you! You passed so well, Yugyeom-ah~ You deserve a kiss!” Youngjae leaned forward to capture the younger’s lips but quickly pulled away, much to the younger’s disappointment.

“That was like a… peck.” He pouted.

 “You’ll get more than one once you pass the  _real_ test. Hwaiting, Gyeommie~”

“Fine, if I pass in the first try, we’re switching tonight.”

“Deal.”

 

 _“Now, that wasn’t so bad is it?”_

_“You know how I feel when you top.”_

_“You loooove it,” Yugyeom teased._

 

**He had passed his course driving test in one try.**

 

~

 

“What car are you looking for?”

“Something fast, and sleek. Like an Audi?”

“An Audi? What do you have that I don’t know about, huh? A sugar daddy?”

“Crap, my cover’s blown. Sorry hyung, it’s true.”

“I know it is." Youngjae dramatically sighed, "That’s why,in return, you’re MY sugar daddy. You exploit yours and then, I’ll exploit you.” Youngjae joked.

“I’m younger than you!” Yugyeom smacked his arm playfully.

“Age know no boundaries, especially with sugar babies. Ugh, I’m so lucky.”

“You are… but I’m the luckiest.”

“Cheesy.”

“Can we go out tomorrow and look at cars?”

“Of course, anything you want.” Youngjae finished his game and leaned down to peck Yugyeom’s lips, before starting another round. The latter groaned.

  

“You were really serious about the Audi?!”

“Yeah hyung! Look at this one!! I like this one. Sleek, classy, and a two-seater, just perfect for us and our doodle-bopping, _our sexy time_ , you know what I’m aiming at?” Yugyeom winked.

"Doodle-bopping?" The older could only just roll his eyes and sigh, walking away before the younger says something dumb again.

“Wait for me, hyung!” Yugyeom shouted to his retreating boyfriend, before turning to the salesman, shooting him a quick, “I’ll take this one. Be right back!”

 

They were both seated down, Yugyeom signing papers for his new ride.

“Wow Yugs… this Audi is expensive. Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. I wanna spoil my baby for once.”

“You’re not spoiling me by buying this car, Gyeommie.”

“No, not you, _baby_. _My_ baby, this new car…” Yugyeom awed.

“Are you serious right now, Kim Yugyeom? You’re unbelievable!” Youngjae starts to stand up but was stopped by the younger.

“Wait! I need a confirmation on this part here. Next-of-kin, Choi Youngjae. Relationship? Spouse...” Yugyeom mumbled to himself, but purposely loud enough for the older to hear.

“Ya, Yugyeom. I’m just your boyfriend… Put your mom or something…”

“Well, since we are in the perfect position…” Yugyeom pushed his chair back and bent down on one knee. “Choi Youngjae, will you do the honour of being my Spouse, so I can write that for my ‘next-of-kin’?”

 

To Youngjae’s surprise, _since he thought this was a joke (who could blame him, who the hell proposes at a car dealership?),_ Yugyeom took out a small blue velvet box from his back pocket.

 

 _What the heck_ , Youngjae thought, _it's a real box with a real ring in it._

 

“Is this the proposal I’m getting?” Youngjae asked the very first thing that came to his mind. 

“No, I really just wanted a fiancé I could ride off the sunset to, in my new baby. So, how about it?”

“I’m getting a re-do proposal! Because I won’t accept this as the one we tell our parents, friends, our kids, future grandkids and everyone else, basically.”

“Of course not, this is a pre-proposal,” Yugyeom smiled innocently.

 

_And how could Youngjae say no to that?_

 

**It’s good that he was getting the re-do proposal. It just has to happen after his very own one.**


End file.
